Waterside Renvall/Script
Opening Narration Rumors say that Ephraim has been defeated and taken prisoner. Now Eirika must find a way to rescue her brother from beneath enemy eyes. Eirika's company rushes towards Castle Renvall, where Ephraim is being held. Surrounded by lakes, Renvall is a natural fortress, all but unassailable. A lone bridge, held by the enemy, is its only entrance. Eirika has only one choice. Eirika decides to confront Grado's soldiers head on... Chapter 7: Waterside Renvall Opening (Eirika and her party rides to Renvall) *'Eirika:' My brother is somewhere inside that castle... *'Seth:' Renvall is surrounded by lakes. The only entrance is the bridge to the main gate, and it's well guarded. Castle Renvall is a natural stronghold, easy to defend and difficult to assault. We must plan our attack carefully. *'Eirika:' I agree... (The following dialogues will only play if the certain characters are alive. Some peoples' dialogue are grouped, and will only play if all members of the group are alive.) *'Franz:' Princess Eirika! Please allow me to fight beside you. My elder brother, Forde, is in there with Prince Ephraim, Sir Kyle, Sir Orson... Let me help you set them free! *'Gilliam:' There is nothing to discuss. We will fight. *'Moulder:' The hour of your reunion is not far off now. *'Vanessa:' I am yours to command, Your Highness. *'Ross:' We're with you all the way! Right, Dad? *'Garcia:' Don't work yourself into a lather, Ross. In the heat of battle, a good warrior remains calm where lesser men do not. *'Colm:' You need anything stolen, I'm your man. 'Course, my blade's no joke either. *'Neimi:' I'm sure I can help if you'll let me... I'll keep myself safe. *'Lute:' You can't possibly consider fighting without my genius at your side! *'Artur:' I have yet to repay you for helping me fight those abominations. Please, let me stand by your side a while longer. *'Joshua:' This has trouble written all over it. Bet you it's all a trap... Ah, well... My luck's gotta turn around sometime, right? *'Natasha:' May the sacred light surround us and protect us all. *'Seth:' Well, Princess, let us prepare for battle. *'Eirika:' Brother, I'm on my way. Let's go! Battle Begins (At the entrance to Castle Renvall, after turn 1) *'Murray:' We're under attack! Rouse yourselves! General Valter's adjutant, Lord Tirado, has charged us with defending the castle! Show them the might of Murray's Brigade! Don't let anyone near the castle! (Easy Mode only, before the first turn; if Neimi is dead, it ends with Seth) *'Seth:' Princess, look! They have ballistae positioned on the castle's perimeter. *'Eirika:' Ballistae? What are ballistae, Seth? *'Seth:' They're siege weapons, but these have been modified for castle defense. They can shoot much farther than any bowman, and they're extremely powerful. We'd better be careful in our approach, lest we suffer a storm of arrows. *'Eirika:' What are we to do then? *'Seth:' Ballistae only have so much ammunition. If we find some protective cover, we can wait until they run out of bolts. *'Neimi:' Um, excuse me. I think... I think I might be able to use ballistae. *'Eirika:' Are you certain, Neimi? *'Neimi:' Uh-huh. As long as it still has arrows and, well, there's no one in it already. So, just make sure there aren't any soldiers in it, and I can help. I mean, I'll do what I can. Houses (House closest to the deployment area) *'Man:' Tirado's the new master of Castle Renvall. He's supposed to be an adjutant to General Valter of Grado. Who knows, though... Rumors say he's been plotting behind Valter's back. You should watch where you step. (The other house) *'Old woman:' Prince Ephraim? Well, gracious me... I haven't heard anything about him. But now that you mention it, there was a big commotion a few days back. I guess the soldiers were chasing somebody, but... Well, I was so tired, I fell asleep and missed the whole thing. Versus Murray After Battle (Inside Castle Renvall) *'Eirika:' My brother is somewhere in this castle... Seth, we must go inside! *'Seth:' Hold, Lady Eirika. Look, in the shadows--a figure... *'Eirika:' Ah! An enemy soldier! (Orson rides in) *'Orson:' Princess Eirika. And... is that you, Seth? *'Seth:' Sir Orson... Why are you here? You should be with Prince Ephraim. (Eirika steps in front of Seth) *'Eirika:' Are you all right, Orson? If you're here, my brother must be here as well, right? *'Orson:' Yes... Prince Ephraim and I were both captured by Grado forces and held here as prisoners. I just managed to escape my cell... A chance to escape-- It's what I had prayed for... *'Eirika:' Orson...are you well? Your face is so pale. Grado's men, don't tell me they've-- *'Orson:' No... It's nothing. But Lord Ephraim... ]I cannot say whether he's still unharmed. *'Eirika:' What!? Where is he? Where is my brother? *'Orson:' If he lives still, he will be in one of the deeper cells, where I was held. Head down this corridor to the dungeons. Quickly, before reinforcements arrive. *'Eirika:' Thank you... *'Seth:' ...... Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Game Script